1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a vehicle system. In particular, this invention is directed to a trailer system adapted to be coupled to the cab of a vehicle to allow extension in both a longitudinal direction, as well as a transverse direction. Still further, this invention relates to an extendible trailer system having a releasable coupling mechanism between a primary or first trailer frame and a secondary or second trailer frame each coupled to the other. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a coupling mechanism for releasably coupling the first trailer frame and the second trailer frame in a secure and easily releasable manner. Additionally, this invention directs itself to an extendible trailer system having a first trailer frame and a second trailer frame which may be released each from the other subsequent to delivery of a particular structure load and the mounting of the second trailer frame on the first trailer frame for the return of the vehicle to a destination area.
2. Prior Art
Extendible trailer systems have been known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,796,266; 3,239,274; 2,119,800; 3,587,890; 2,717,802; 2,407,092; 1,248,037; 2,962,295; 3,087,741; and, 2,741,489.
In some prior art extendible frames such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,266, side members are telescopically received within longitudinally extending members. Fastening bolts are engaged through apertures in cooperating members to secure sections in a constrained manner. Such types of prior art systems provide for a time consuming locking procedure and further do not provide for a dual type extension of the dimensions of the overall trailer system.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,890, there are provided transversely displaced brackets. Wings are fitted over the brackets and the wings are secured to associated brackets by means of bolts. Opening channel members are provided which are dimensioned to receive bottom portions of a house section base frame. However, the brackets and wing members are not transversely displaceable or adjustable with respect to the frame.
Other prior art systems which provide for extension of trailer type sections of a vehicle provide for complicated locking procedures which generally are time consuming in the coupling phase of the locking operation, and increase the labor costs of providing such extendible vehicles.